Let the Rain Fall
by Silverflare07
Summary: Let the rain fall, let the lightening strike. When the thunder claps she just needs someone to hold her...and he's just the boy to do it... 15 and 34


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND. If I did there would be more 1/5 fluff and ¾ would be together already.

**Title: **Let the Rain Fall

**Summary: **Let the rain fall, let the lightening strike. When the thunder claps she just needs someone to hold her...and he's just the boy to do it... 1/5 and ¾

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To my cousin Meghan who I got hooked on KND.

**Extra stuff: **This came to me on a whim...just fluff...everyone needs fluff.

**Stuff you need to know:**

""-Speech

Thoughts are in _italics_

((((()))))

**BOOM!**

Numbuh 1 sat straight up in bed. He hated nighttime thunderstorms. Not that he was scared of them or anything, he liked them well enough during the day, but at night it was almost impossible to sleep with the thundering clapping overhead. Deciding that, as a good leader and friend, he really should make sure they were all all right. Although he was pretty sure he knew how they felt.

The storm hadn't bothered Numbuh 2 or Numbuh 4 at all. But Numbuh 3 had been absolutely terrified. She had jumped at every noise and had begged Numbuh 4 to let her stay with him that night. But Numbuh 5 he wasn't totally sure about. Sure on the outside she had seemed fine, but after being her teammate and friend for almost 5 years he knew better then to judge just by what she let you see. He had seen her jump, however slightly, at the flashes of lightening and he had been the only one close enough to her to know that Numbuh three hadn't been the only one to scream at a particularly loud clap of thunder.

But the only way to know for sure was to check so Numbuh 1 climbed out of bed and crept down the hall leading to the other's rooms.

He stopped by Numbuh 2's room and saw that, just as he had suspected, Numbuh 2 was sleeping peacefully. Blissfully unaware that there was even a thunderstorm in progress.

He headed to Numbuh 3's room expecting to find the Japanese girl huddle in the corner in fear. Or huddled under the blankets with one of her many rainbow monkeys clutched to her chest in fright. He was expecting lots of things but what he found was _not_ one of them.

Numbuh 3 was sleeping peacefully not bothered by the storm at all. Next to her in the frillest, fluffest, and pinkest chair Numbuh 1 had _ever_ seen slept Numbuh 4, using her bed and one arm for a pillow. His other hand rested atop Numbuh 3's. Then again, he reasoned, that really shouldn't have surprised him. The Aussie did have a soft spot for the girl.

Quietly he crept out of the room and bypassed Numbuh 4's room completely. He stopped by Numbuh 5's room and hesitated, not completely sure if he should go in.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go in and make sure she was okay; it was just Numbuh 5 had privacy issues. He'd only been in her room once or twice come to think of it. But deciding that making sure she was okay was more important he opened the door and walked down the silent hallway.

And he was glad he did.

Numbuh 5 was curled up in a ball under the covers, asleep but with a frightened look on her face. Her hair was coming out of its normally neat braid, probably from tossing and turning so much.

It was actually rather unnerving to see her, usually so calm and collected, looking so small and helpless. A sudden unexplainable urge to see her normal peaceful look restored swelled up in Numbuh 1 so swiftly it took him by surprise.

Not really knowing exactly how to help he knelt next to her bed and brushed some hair from her face.

"Uh...it's okay Numbuh 5...I'm here." It was easier to say then he'd thought. And it seemed to calm Numbuh 5 down.

Numbuh 1 wasn't sure how long he knelt there for. About 3 hours he guessed. At some point during the storm he had grabbed her hand and had taken to squeezing it when the thunder sounded above them.

His eyes twitched with tiredness and he would have liked nothing more then to go back to his room and sleep, but something wouldn't let him leave her alone during the storm.

And that he couldn't understand. Sure Numbuh 5 was his friend, one of his best friends actually, but so were Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 and none of them held this kind of power over him. And she wasn't even awake! Something inside him just couldn't bear to see her hurt or frightened.

_Like how Numbuh 4 cares about Numbuh 3._

But as soon as the thought registered he shook it away. The storm had stopped and he could see the pink tints of the morning sky through Numbuh 5's window. As for Numbuh 5 she was sleeping peacefully, a smile playing on her lips.

Slowly he stood up and, almost hesitantly, let go of her hand. He walked towards her door proud that the smile on her face was because of him, even if it was just this once.

_It must be the lack of sleep making me think like that._

But he looked over his shoulder at her sleeping form and smiled. Those funny feelings in his stomache and those thoughts that were suddenly popping up were just because he was tired. Then her smile flashed through his mind.

_...Right?_

((((()))))

**BOOM!**

Numbuh 1 sat up in bed woken, once again, by a loud clap of thunder.

_This is the second thunderstorm in three days!_

Shaking his head at the strange weather he got up to check on his teammates again. Just in case.

Numbuh 2 was still sleeping peacefully. Still completely unaware that there was a thunderstorm raging outside his window.

Numbuh 3 was sleeping peacefully while Numbuh 4 slept next to the bed in that ridiculous chair using both arms and her bed for a pillow.

He walked to Numbuh 5's room to find her sleeping peacefully. He crept towards her bed in time to hear her mumble something in her sleep.

"I'm not alone anymore."

He smiled. "No Numbuh 5, never alone."

She seemed completely fine but he sat down and leaned against her bed anyways.

_Just in case..._

So let the rain fall, let the lightening strike. And when the thunder claps she might need someone to hold her. And he's just the boy to do it...

((((()))))

Another pointless WAFF by yours truly (look at me talking like I'm any good).

I have a couple ideas for other fics in mind and I can't decide which one I want to write first so I figured I let you guys decide which one you wanted to read first.

Memories Away- I'm figuring a maximum of 10 chapters maybe less. Basically it's home videos made by Numbuh 1's mom (_::gasp::_ an adult in the tree house!) about when Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were little (for all purposes of this fic they've been friends since they were little). 2, 3, and 4 wanna watch it but 1&5 aren't so sure. So it's pretty much cute little fluffy moments from when Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were little. I would say 1 or 2 'memories' each chapter.

Or

Don't have a title yet (always open to suggestions)- Takes place after Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. Numbuh 5 feels betrayed after Numbuh 1 chooses a girl over his team and friends and leaves them helpless in the restaurant after he attacked them. She can't figure out quite why she's so mad but she is and that's results her deciding not to speak to Numbuh 1. Which leaves Numbuh 1 desperate to figure out what he did wrong and fix the broken pieces of his friendship with her before he loses the best friend he ever had. I'm thinking only four chapters for this one.

I'll probably write them both (unless you guys don't want me to write one) but I want to know which one you guys wanna read more. Let me know in a review. Once I have 7 reviews (that way it can't be a tie) I'll start writing the winner.

Thanks! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
